five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 70 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Attack on Admiral
Short Summary Long Summary While Kakashi expected Admiral Kizaru to be angry at the deteriorating situation, hoping for that irritating laid-back demeanor to be cracked, it doesn’t happen. Kizaru doesn’t show any reaction after using his Observation Haki to sense his soldiers disappearing. He muses that an Admiral losing is unheard of in the World Government, which is why the Elder Stars and Sakazuki were so enraged when Fujitora made sure Dressrosa couldn’t be covered up. Aside from the loss of face, they feared that an admiral failing would lead to mass panic, which is why they hushed up Aokiji’s involvement and let the incompetent Spandam blame CP9. Kizaru wonders if Sakazuki adopted Thorough Justice because he knew any failure would reflect badly on his position and the W.G., which to him is unforgivable. While Kizaru is by no means angry, having never really felt that emotion, he is very annoyed. For one, he has no intention of letting Sakazuki rant for hours at him for his failure, and his pride will not accept being beaten by people who would side with pirates. At that point, Kizaru, wanting to hurt those who humiliated him, decides to remove an Alliance Division Commander, hoping that will soften Sakazuki’s punishment. When Kakashi taunts that nobody will hold it against the Admiral if he reacts to losing, Kizaru smiles and decides to pass. Kakashi admits he thought his opponent would be angrier at failing, while the Admiral says it’s too early to declare success. Kakashi grins and states everything’s gone according to plan, to which Kizaru claims he’s bluffing. Kakashi smirks and says that while it looks like he had no choice but to follow the Admiral, separating the best fighter from the rest of the Coalition was the plan all along, and Kizaru played right into their hands. This catches Kizaru’s attention, while Mirajane remembers Kakashi mentioning several strategies before the fight, calling it amazing that he planned this far ahead. Kakashi admits that while it was the only rational choice, Kizaru played into their hands and is left with nowhere to run. At that, Kizaru’s goofy grin is finally dropped into a frown, admitting that he’s very annoyed now. When Kakashi admits surprise at the lack of anger, Kizaru states he doesn’t get angry, and simply kills whatever annoys him before it comes to that. The Admiral decides to kick things up a notch, saying that even he doesn’t know what he’s capable of when pissed, calling that truly scary. At that moment, Kizaru fires beams of light that are barely dodged by the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, scattering them. To counter, several members combo a Water Style: Water Trumpet, but Kizaru is able to transform into light and speed away from the water. When reformed, the Admiral admits that Kakashi was smart in creating the tight space, making it near impossible to use his Sacred Yata Mirror . He then asks if Kakashi thinks he’ll hit him by filling the whole hole. Kizaru then starts floating in the air, and explains that light has no mass, meaning he can stay up for as long as he wants, gloating that trying to drown him will do nothing. Kakashi then reminds his opponent that he has a hundred strategies, claiming to have plenty ready to stop him. Kizaru responds with an Amenonuhoko, extending a beam of light, drawing comparisons to Sasuke’s Sharp Spear. Kakashi orders everyone to get away, and while most are able to get away from Kizaru’s swing, two are bifurcated. The Shinobi stick themselves to the wall while Mirajane uses her Satan Soul wings to stay airborne. Unfortunately, the right wall starts to collapse thanks to Kizaru’s attack having cut through it before. Mirajane counters and attacks with a Dark Stream, which Kizaru is able to cancel out with an Uzume. As Kizaru taunts the “Demon Girl” for not being able to touch him, several Shinobi move up the sides and fire another combined Water Style: Water Trumpet. The Admiral is easily able to avoid it with Moonwalk. Kakashi frowns, realizing that since light has no mass, Kizaru can Moonwalk endlessly, meaning he has to stop him before he gets to the top. With that, Kakashi activates his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kizaru keeps kicking, and while some Shinobi run up to try and catch him, the Admiral is just too fast for them. He mentally challenges Kakashi to catch him, promising to kill more soldiers before he can do that. Then, a vortex appears out of nowhere and sucks in Kizaru’s head, leading to his decapitated body falling hard into the ground. Kakashi finishes the Kamui, and states Kizaru is staying right where he is. The Admiral uses his logia to regenerate his head, saying it’s still annoying that he has to take the time to do this, and he can still feel the pain. Kakashi replies that he doesn’t care. Kizaru chuckles and asks how many more times Kamui can be used before the Ninja’s Chakra runs out. Kakashi thinks that he has three more shots with it, admitting that while getting two Sharingan helped, he still needs to improve his Chakra levels. Kizaru admits that he would’ve tried running away earlier if he knew it would force Kakashi to waste his trump card. Kakashi coolly replies that he had no choice because he didn’t want the Admiral to see what was up top. At that point, Kizaru finally senses all the people up there, and a dozen Shinobi unleash an unavoidable Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu. Muttering about how much this will suck, Kizaru simply stands his ground and waits for the water to douse him. He admits that he was careless, and that despite his own hearing and Observation Haki, the Shinobi concealed themselves perfectly from him. He guesses that they did it by shutting off their thoughts in addition to being totally silent, calling it annoying and scary that the Ninja are that good at stealth. Kizaru sighs, asking Kakashi if this was one of his hundred strategies. Kizaru states that if Kakashi hadn’t allied with the World Government’s enemies, he would’ve advocated for the Ninja to be an ally, calling Kakashi’s tactical still a welcome addition now that Sengoku is retiring. Kakashi states that he already made it clear he wouldn’t join such an organization, calling it the ultimate act of cowardice. He elaborates that those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, being taught this by Minato. Kakashi calls it beyond cowardly that the W.G. would claim to follow justice while straying from the path. Kizaru shrugs and says that the offer would’ve only been extended if Kakashi hadn’t allied with pirates, and decides to get back to it. He admits that while it’s troublesome to be trapped in a giant swimming pool, he’s not done yet, saying he isn’t an Admiral just for his Glint-Glint Fruit. Kakashi retorts that the Admiral will have no excuse for being beaten. Kakashi gives the order to attack, and while all the Ninja leap down and start running on the water, Mirajane flies right at the Admiral. With a grin, Kizaru avoids them with a Moonwalk. Mirajane surrounds her fists with orbs of Darkness Magic and starts throwing punches, but Kizaru expertly blocks the attacks with one leg. He puts his free leg on Mirajane’s shoulder, and uses Moonwalk to kick off and dislocate the joint. As Mira relocates her shoulder, the Shinobi try to take on the Admiral, all the while he grins and easily avoids their weapons. He explains that the length of time Moonwalk can be used depends on leg strength, asking how long they think he can keep going. After going further up, Kizaru sends a Tempest Kick Guillotine. All the Shinobi are able to dodge by leaping from the water onto the wall. Two try throwing kunai laced with explosive tags, but Kizaru sees it coming and counters with Iron Body Meteor to slam the two and drive them into the wall. Kizaru exits Iron Body as he senses Kakashi coming to him. When the Ninja sends a Lightning Blade, Kizaru dodges with a Moonwalk. Kizaru gloats that he has tons of ways to beat his attacks, asking if he remembers last time. Kakashi quickly responds with a Lightning Style: False Darkness. Kizaru is able to bring up his Armament Haki in time to send the attack bouncing harmlessly off of him. After using Moonwalk to flip 360 midair, Kizaru sends a Tempest Kick Wheel, sending a massive air-blade expanding in all directions. Everyone is able to barely leap away, but they watch in horror as the attack tears through the wall and creates a fissure that starts to drain the water. Knowing they’ll be dragged by the current, everyone scrambles to get on the walls, with a few grabbing the bodies of comrades. Kakashi muses that the arena might fall apart in the battle. Kizaru lands on the drying ground, and chuckles about that being the fun way to drain a pool. Mirajane then says what’s coming is the fun way to blow up a monster, appearing right above the Admiral while gathering a massive amount of Darkness Magic. She then unleashes the Soul Extinction, which expands quickly enough to envelop Kizaru, despite his attempts at evasion. Kizaru counters with a Tempest Kick, forcing Mirajane to frantically fly around to avoid the air blades. The Admiral then reveals himself by Moonwalking out of the cloud of smoke, heading straight for the Wizard. She is able to block a Haki-covered kick, but the force of it sends her into the wall. Mirajane quickly recovers and attacks with a Dark Stream, which is cancelled out with another Tempest Kick. As Kizaru lands on the ground, everyone on the walls leaps towards the Admiral, with the Shinobi in the lead sending a Water Style: Water Trumpet. Kizaru is able to avoid it with a Shave. Once Kizaru reappears, Kakashi and several others surround him and draw their weapons. As he coats his kunai with lightning Chakra, Kakashi promises Kizaru that he’ll go down before he gets his powers back. Kizaru grins and coats his limbs in Armament Haki, betting that he won’t be beaten before then, and offering not to use Moonwalk or Shave to speed up the drying. Kakashi narrows his eyes, hating the fact that Kizaru isn’t taking them seriously. Though to be fair, aside from minor injuries from Mirajane, Kizaru is at a hundred percent. Kakashi gives the order to attack and leads the charge. Kizaru remains calm and uses Observation Haki to predict the opponent’s next moves. Knowing a swing from the lightning kunai at his head is coming; Kizaru ducks and sweeps Kakashi’s legs. He then follows up with slamming his leg on the Ninja’s spine, but “Kakashi” disappears and is replaced with a log. Kizaru grins as he senses the next attack coming from above from the real Kakashi. The Admiral quickly spins around and blocks the kunai with his arms, resulting in them harmlessly bouncing off. Next, he senses two katana aimed at his back, and hardens his back with Armament Haki. When they strike, Kizaru is surprised when he doesn’t hear the metal shatter, and looks to see the blades coated in Chakra. Next, two explosive kunai from both sides will come at him, and Kizaru is able to leap up just before they explode. Once Kizaru emerges unharmed, he lands in front of Kakashi, who draws another kunai and infuses it with Lightning Chakra. As more Shinobi from up behind Kizaru, with Ninjutsu and shuriken at the ready, a Shinobi sends a Lighting Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. Kizaru is able to spin around and speed through the attacks without Shave. The Admiral then starts targeting the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, starting with kicking one in the ribs hard enough to knock him away. Kizaru then kicks another’s skull so hard that his neck snaps and kills him. When another Shinobi tries to stab him, Kizaru ducks under the kunai and nails a Finger Pistol into the man’s chest. Next, Kizaru senses four Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu above him, and he quickly leaps away, musing that that might have hurt him without his Devil Fruit. The Admiral then kicks several others away, knocking them all out as he mockingly says how good the breeze feels. Mirajane then flies in and throws a punch, but Kizaru easily blocks with one leg. Kakashi takes advantage and tries to cut Kizaru down with a lightning kunai. Unfortunately, Kizaru easily catches the Ninja’s arm, and asks why the two bother if they know he’s stronger than both of them. Kakashi retorts that Kizaru can still be caught off guard, right before another Kakashi pops up and tries to drive a Lightning Blade in the Admiral’s head, but Kizaru barely leans his head back in time. Kakashi keeps up the pressure and uses a Kamui to form a vortex around Kizaru’s head. Not wanting to be decapitated, Kizaru wrenches himself away with Moonwalk, dissipating Kakashi’s Shadow Clone holding him. Kakashi frowns, saying he isn’t surprised that the admiral of a corrupt government broke his word. Kizaru chuckles that breaking his word shows just how well Kakashi is fighting, then brushing it off as a half full/empty sort of thing, guessing that the Ninja is a half-empty sort of guy. Kakashi sneers at the lack of honor, which Kizaru calls rich coming from the Ninja and Demon. Mirajane snarls at the deflection, hating him mentally torturing and hurting those she cares about, plus having the gall to play off his lack of honor like nothing. She roars that she’s had it with the Admiral, and promises to show how demonic she can really be. At this, Mirajane releases her Satan Soul: Leraje, with Kakashi surprised that she had more than three transformations. It has a golden, demonic outfit exposing the midriff, with a lightning-based design across her black top. Plus, the large batwings really complement the look. She explains that she got the form from defeating the demon in the year after Fairy Tail disbanded, calling it the form of judgment itself. At that Mirajane sends her Evil Lightning. At first, a grinning Kizaru leaps up to dodge, but the attack changes direction and strikes him, forcing a grunt of pain. Mirajane asks if Kizaru knew that demons prey on the minds of humans with darkness in their hearts, coming to encourage sinful desires. She explains that her lightning seeks sin, and will keep going until it hits. Kizaru recovers and sneers about dodging being out of the question. With a smirk, Mirajane repeats the attack, but Kizaru is able to resist it with Armament Haki. At that point, Kakashi and his Shinobi rush Kizaru. As the Admiral leaps away from their attacks, Kakashi sends several Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu, forcing Kizaru to keep leaping into the air to dodge. It’s only then that Kizaru’s Observation Haki picks up something coming as fast as a lightning bolt, and he sees Mirajane’s leg aimed at his face. Kizaru tries to avoid it with a Moonwalk, but Mirajane slams him back to the ground with a lightning-infused kick to the head. Kakashi thinks in amazement that Mira can now move at the speed of lighting, calling her quite the testament to the strength of Fiore’s S-Class Wizards. As Kizaru rubs his head, thinking about how much that hurt, Mirajane fires a massive Satan Spear that instantly destroys Kizaru’s head. Before anyone can celebrate, Kakashi tells everyone to stay on guard, and Kizaru’s head starts reforming. As the Admiral mutters on how scary that was, and how lucky he is, the others curse him getting his Devil Fruit powers back. Kizaru then looks at Mirajane and stabs her in the stomach with a Tonbokiri Spear, using enough force to drive her into the wall hard enough to make her cough blood. With a grin, Kizaru removes the spear and flips over to kick Mira in the back of the head, slamming her to the ground. After a grunt curses Kizaru for treating Mira like that, they all send a combined Water Style: Water Trumpet. Still with a smug grin, Kizaru speeds around each attack by transforming into light. Kakashi realizes that they can’t use Water Wall again, since Kizaru will stop anyone trying to get above him. He decides that the only strategy left is to have someone distract the Admiral while the others get above him, but it’s practically suicide. Once Kizaru reforms, he gives a smug grin and tells everyone that it’s time to die before unleashing a Yasakani Sacred Jewel bombardment, knowing they have nowhere to run. Kakashi yells for everyone to move, and everyone does so promptly. Kizaru then speeds down and tears through the Unit, with Kakashi barely able to keep up with Sharingan. He uses an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu to stop the beam of light, forcing Kizaru to reform. The Admiral then leaps over the wall and forms his Ama no Murakumo Sword. As Kizaru swings it down, Kakashi is only barely able to block it with a lightning-infused kunai, struggling against the Admiral’s strength. Taking advantage of having no mass, Kizaru twists and turns so he can floor Kakashi by kicking him in the head. As Kakashi struggles to get up, Kizaru fires a beam of light, but Kakashi pulls remains unharmed. Kizaru realizes that the Ninja used his Sharingan to make himself intangible. Kakashi states that he wanted to show what it’s like for an attack to have no effect and see how he liked it. Kizaru grins and calls Kakashi a cheeky bastard, then pointing out that he doesn’t have a time limit to his intangibility. Smirking, he tells Kakashi that the Ninja who made intangibility his signature move is on their side. With Kakashi in shock, Kizaru gloats that the Uchiha in the orange mask is alive again, making the Ninja realize that Obito is with the Coalition. As Kakashi starts cursing him, Kizaru looks in confusion, wondering why the Ninja is uncharacteristically pissed. At that Kakashi yells about not letting the dead rest in peace, charging Kizaru in a rage. With the Admiral caught off guard, Kakashi is almost able to hit with a point blank Water Style: Raging Waters. The Admiral is barely able to dodge it by turning into light. He quickly reforms with his Ama no Murakumo Sword and tries to decapitate the Ninja, but the blow is harmless thanks to Kamui. Kizaru leaps away, and Kakashi yells that distance won’t save him, and while he doesn’t usually show emotion, he promises to kill Kizaru and everyone else who willingly joined the Coalition for what they did to Obito. Kizaru frowns at this, not getting why Kakashi is surprised they would use a valuable asset for victory. Kakashi snarls that Obito was happy with Rin, and the Coalition had no right to ruin it. Kakashi resumes the fight with a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. When Kizaru speeds away from it, the water dragon vanishes in a vortex, making the Admiral wonder why Kamui was used. Kizaru prepares himself, asking if Kakashi can stay intangible against an endless barrage, yelling that he should be able to hit him soon. When Kakashi dares him, Kizaru darkly says he can hit the rest of the Unit, saying that’s the price Kakashi gets for protecting himself from harm. When Kizaru unleashes his Yasakani Sacred Jewel, Kakashi yells for everyone to get out. At first, Kizaru gives a sadistic grin, but it’s wiped away when all his light beams stop and redirect themselves. The Admiral then sees them get absorbed by Mirajane, who’s changed into her Satan Soul: Forneus, with its main purpose as defense. She explains that as long as she’s in that form, the light attacks will be absorbed. Kakashi tries to decapitate Kizaru, but the Admiral transforms and speeds through Kakashi, reforming in front of Mirajane. He fires an Amenonuhoko, but she absorbs the attack, leading to Kizaru muttering about having to get his hands dirty again. The Admiral hardens a leg with Armament Haki and delivers a kick to Mirajane’s head, but she successfully blocks it with an armored arm. She still feels the impact, and Kizaru follows up with a kick to the stomach that sends her skidding. The rest of the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit shield Mirajane and send a combo Water Style: Raging Rivers. Kizaru simply transforms and turns into light to speed past them. He’s able to kick Mirajane at the speed of light, knocking her back. In spite of this, she keeps smirking, prompting Kizaru to raise an eyebrow. Mirajane responds by saying a hundred strategies, like this one. She then lifts the water from the fissure and uses an Evil Explosion to send a tidal wave at the Admiral. Kizaru grins, asking if they forgot about his Haki and Devil Fruit. He then transforms into light and leaps above the tidal wave. Mirajane lifts the water and throws it up, but Kizaru is able to dodge the second attack. At this point, the Admiral finally notices Kakashi just standing there and wonders what he’s up to. Much to his horror, “Kakashi” poofs away, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone. The Admiral is then caught by surprised as a Water Dragon comes out of nowhere and douses him. With his focus lost on his Observation Haki, Mirajane is able to nail Kizaru with a Dark Stream. As Kizaru falls, Kakashi falls out of the same portal as the Water Dragon, with concentrated lightning Chakra around his hand. Kakashi is able to use Moonwalk to propel forward. Knowing the attack would bifurcate him, Kizaru uses Moonwalk to kick to the side. When Kakashi swings his Lightning Sword, Kizaru realizes that he wasn’t quick enough as his arm is separated from his shoulder. As Kizaru screams in pain, Kakashi lands while admitting that he was hoping for a fatal blow. Looking at the Ninja in fear and anger, Kizaru curses Kakashi for taking his arm. Kakashi simply states he promised to get back for what the Admiral did to his men, calling him a fool if he thought he would break that promise. Cursing and knowing that he can’t win, Kizaru tries to escape with Moonwalk. As Kakashi runs up to try and catch the Admiral, he yells for Mirajane, who changes back into Leraje. She successfully strikes a cursing Kizaru with Evil Lightning. This allows Kakashi to catch up, ready to end Kizaru with his Lightning Sword, but the Admiral is able to Moonwalk away from the attack. Once above the arena, Kizaru almost sighs in relief before someone uses a Chidori Sharp Spear. While Kizaru sees the attack coming with Haki, his injuries impede him enough that he’s unable to avoid it, meaning that he’s pierced and floored by the attack. Sasuke asks if the Admiral was trying to run away, saying that won’t do since they still need to pay him back. While Kizaru curses, Kakashi and Mirajane leap out of the arena, and the Commander asks what Sasuke is doing there instead of with the others. Sasuke explains that it’s over, the Alliance has taken Hargeon, and everyone left in the Coalition Unit has either retreated or been captured. Mirajane smiles, thankful that it’s over. Sasuke then tells her that Tōshirō, Kensei, and the Gorgon Sisters have been saved, adding that she no longer has to carry her burden. Kakashi looks at his student with pride, thinking about how far he’s come. Kakashi then tells the Admiral that he’s lost, and they’re even now. Kizaru frowns, asking why he would want to be even with criminals. Kakashi then leaps to Kizaru saying he will make sure the Admiral doesn’t live another day. Kizaru grins, saying he can’t die there, calling the loss irreplaceable for the Marines. Holding out his remaining hand, Kizaru promises to crush Kakashi next time for justice and revenge. With that, despite Kakashi’s protest, Kizaru vanishes with Kakō. Composing himself, Kakashi asks Sasuke if the battle really is over, knowing that it’s possible Sasuke was bluffing to get rid of Kizaru. The Uchiha nods and says Hargeon is theirs, relieving the others present. When the remainder of the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit asks for orders, he tells them to take the injured and dead back before rejoining their comrades, deciding they all deserve rest. At that, Kakashi collapses and immediately blacks out, much to Mirajane and Sasuke’s concern. Omake: Pronouncing ‘Amenonuhoko’ a Tribute to Team Four Star It starts with the director telling Kizaru the name of his new attack. Kizaru just keeps getting it wrong, take after take. He makes every mistake imaginable in terms of saying it, much to the director’s frustration. At one point, he resorts to Kamehameha, Makankosappo, and Kienzan. After Take 73, Kizaru decides to screw it, ranting that nobody can pronounce it. As he stomps off to his trailer, ND2014 simply states “Pecking order”. This gets Kizaru to stop, desperately trying to justify that it’s hard to pronounce. ND sighs and points his hand, perfectly using Amenonuhoko. Right after Kizaru groans about finally seeing how it’s pronounced, the attack knocks him into the wall. ND orders Kizaru’s injuries be healed before he goes again. He also states that it’s Special Beam Cannon and Destructo Disk, not Makankosappo and Kienzan. ND then tells Sailor Moon to cease her shoulder massage and bring him and Ryuzaki drinks. At that point, ND calls Pecking orders fantastic, and Ryuzaki agrees. Appearing Characters Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Sasuke Uchiha Omake ND2014 Abilities Magic * Take Over ** Satan Soul ** Satan Soul: Leraje ** Satan Soul: Forneus * Darkness Magic ** Dark Stream ** Soul Extinction ** Evil Lightning ** Satan Spear ** Evil Explosion Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu * Water Style: Raging Waters * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Sharingan ** Mangekyō Sharingan *** Kamui * Lightning Blade * Lightning Sword * Chidori Sharp Spear * Lightning Style: False Darkness * Lighting Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. * Shadow Clone * Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu Haki * Observation Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Glint Glint Fruit Six Powers * Moonwalk * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick Guillotine * Iron Body Meteor * Shave * Finger Pistol Techniques * Sacred Yata Mirror * Amenonuhoko * Uzume * Tonbokiri Spear * Yasakani Sacred Jewel * Ama no Murakumo Sword Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 69 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Explode! Dragon Sage Mode Next Chapter: Chapter 71 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Relief Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign